To Those Who Dance
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: Seto is 21, Mokuba is in high school, and Isis is on the run from interpol. wind out why in this six chapter fic. SetoIsis. speacial note inside please r
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Rose-chan was nice enough to challenge me! Yay Rose! I had four weeks to write a trustshipping fic. ; The way I see it, if I can't finish a simple fan fic in a given amount of time I'll never finish anything. So I asked rose-chan to challenge me and here is the result! Thank you Rose! Please review!

* * *

To Those Who Dance

* * *

Tokyo Japan

Seto paced the small hotel room with worry.

Mokuba was on the phone, which Seto had switched to speaker, feeling the need to move.

"Are you sure you're okay alone? I can come pick you up. I don't know how long I'm going to be here."

Seto was twenty-one years old now and Mokuba was more than capable of taking care of himself.

"Seto, I'm sixteen. Remember, you were running a company and terrorizing Yugi when you were my age. You cannot come pick me up, I'm at school and if I'm out of class any longer I'm going to get detention again."

Seto glanced at the clock.

"I thought you had lunch at noon."

Mokuba snickered and Seto could just see him rolling his eyes.

"That's three hours from now. You're in Tokyo remember, Domino is three hours behind you."

Seto sat down on the edge of the bed.

" So you'll call me at three?"

He heard an exasperated sigh on the other end.

"No I'll call you at noon now I have to go. Don't worry big bro; I'll be just fine. If I get lonely I'll just invite some of my friends over."

Seto picked up the phone again.

"Okay but if you need me, I don't care what time it is..."

Mokuba echoed his last words with him.

"Don't hesitate to call. I know."

Seto looked skyward for a moment.

"Okay, stay safe."

He and Mokuba hung up and he lay back against the cold sheets with a groan.

'When did he grow up? Stop being old Mokuba, grow down some.'

He chuckled to himself.

'I can't believe I thought that.'

Suddenly he felt a pang of guilt as he remembered something Mokuba had said.

_Remember, you were running a company and terrorizing Yugi when you were my age. _

'And I'd been raising you all by myself for four years. What is your life like? I know you're happy but every now and then I see that hurt in your eyes. Like the night I broke up with Anzu. You liked having her around.'

Maybe it was lack of sleep, or the sudden urge to have a female companion that had crept up on him in the last year, but Seto suddenly saw a face as he closed his eyes.

A sun-warn but youthful honey skinned face, and he at once recognized her.

And then just as quickly, the name that the face belonged to.

"Isis."

It rolled off his tongue and into the empty room with the ease that it had nearly six years ago.

What ever had made him think of her, he suddenly couldn't keep his mind from her.

He sank into the plush pillow and gave a sigh.

As he drifted into a loose sleep he back to see images of her.

In one she lay sleeping in a room he'd never seen, and in another she was play dueling her insane brother.

But the most exciting, yet disturbing, he was kissing her.

His hands trailed up her bare arms and his long slender fingers caressed her jaw-line.

He gripped her slim waist with his free arm, basking in the feel of her dress, a thin muslin that seemed drenched in lavender perfume.

The scent drove him mad.

Her long black satin like hair spilled over her shoulders and his fingers immediately rose to it, gently sliding them through.

It was only at this moment he realized they were standing in a park.

He flung around to see a crowd had gathered.

He turned back to her, expecting to see a hurt or humiliated look but only found amazing brown eyes that glittered with delight.

Suddenly he jumped awake in a cold sweat and looked around.

He was still in the hotel.

Taking a deep breath he looked over at the clock to find that only five minuets had passed.

He laid there for a few minutes and finally decided he needed to go for a walk.

* * *

Walking seemed to help clear his mind as he strolled casually along the busy sidewalk. He stopped with amusement as he saw himself on a TV.

There he stood on his great battle tower glaring up at his opponent, Yugi.

But suddenly the camera panned around to the small group of watchers.

He rolled his eyes as it passed Jonouchi.

'Still a mutt.'

His eyes softened as it went by Anzu and he hung his head for a moment.

'I'm really sorry things didn't work out.'

Unexpectedly, the object of his contemplation appeared standing behind Malik.

He quickly turned away from the screen, only to have his heart stop.

There she stood, right in front of him.

She was facing away from him, waiting to cross the street.

He caught her just as the light turned green and pulled her back into his arms, holding her tightly.

"I've been thinking about you. What are you doing back in Japan?"

The frightened voice that spoke was not that of Isis Ishtal and he let go of her.

"I don't know who you are sir."

He stared at her in total shock as she turned to face him.

He suddenly bowed respectively to her.

"I'm sorry miss, you looked like someone I used to know."

Without another word he walked away.

* * *

Two hours and a hand full of minutes later found him sitting on a park bench right out side of his hotel.

It was nearing three and he knew Mokuba would be calling any minute.

He'd forgotten why he wanted Mokuba to call now, but he knew Mokuba wouldn't be happy to have to call for nothing after almost getting in trouble that morning so Seto had to think of something that sounded important.

He sat mindlessly watching the people walk by, every now and then catching sight of a woman who in some slight way resembled his new found crush.

Suddenly a scream pierced the air and Seto leapt to his feet.

Looking around his heart stopped as he saw a tall woman running straight for him.

He reacted without thinking and grabbed her arm, pulled her quickly into the ally.

He pressed himself against her tightly as he cover her mouth, watching six men in business suits run by.

When he uncovered her mouth and stepped back he stared at her.

"Isis?"

She was just as shocked as he was.

"Seto?"

* * *

Heeheehee, cliffie! Lol r&r please! 


	2. bubbles

A/n: I'm back! Lol be afraid! Yeah and this chapter is why it's rated pg13...

* * *

Seto and Isis just stood there for a while, unable to do anything but stare at each other.

He gently wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into the back entrance of the hotel.

Once inside the elevator he looked over at her.

"Who were those guys?"

She looked down.

"I'm in big trouble."

He looked away.

"I noticed. With who?"

There was a long silence before she spoke again.

"Interpol."

He slammed his hand down on the emergency stop and turned to her.

"What?! What did you do?!"

She looked up into his burning eyes and sighed.

"The five stones. They lied to me. I was told that they would be returned last year but still here they remain. At least they did until yesterday."

He gave her a disbelieving look.

"You, alone, stole the tablets from the Tokyo Museum Of World History?"

She glared at him.

"Of course not alone, do you think I'm stupid? But they weren't detained. I didn't rat one of them out. Now do you care to start the elevator again before I get in more trouble."

He took a deep breath and in a moment they were moving again.

He opened the door to his room for her and she entered, sitting at the table in the kitchen.

He locked the deadbolt and sulked into the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink?"

She nodded gratefully.

"Anything will be good at the moment."

He poured her a cup of warm Saki and then himself one, joining her at the table.

He began to study her as they sat quietly sipping at their strong wine and began to notice things.

There was dirt under her long nails and her dress was torn at the shoulder.

She spoke quietly as she stared into the bottom of the cup.

"This is very strange."

He knew what she meant but he smiled anyway.

"It's called Saki, it's rice wine."

She gave a sigh.

"Always quick with words."

He nodded.

"And eyes. How long have you been here?"

She seemed disturbed by this and set her cup down.

"A few days."

He looked away for a moment.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but if you want to, you can take a shower."

She thought about that for a moment but shook her head.

"I'm just going to be out on the street again."

He looked concerned and took her hand.

"You don't have a place to go?"

She shook her head.

"The police are waiting for me to return to my hotel and if I show up at the airport I'm bound to be arrested."

He thought carefully about his next sentence and glanced around the room.

It was like a mini apartment.

A small kitchen with a stove and microwave, the breakfast area they were sitting at, a couch with pull out bed and finally a bed.

"You can stay with me."

Shook looked up sharply with hope in her eyes.

"I won't be a bother to you?"

He shook his head.

"Not at all."

She smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

After Isis had showered and changed into a pair of Seto's pajamas, she curled up in the warm blankets of the pull out bed and soon fell asleep.

Seto pulled out his cell phone and dialed Mokuba.

He was quite shocked to hear one of Mokuba's teachers answer.

"Hello. This is Mrs. Kira."

Seto creased his brow in confusion.

" Yeah, well this is Seto Kaiba. What are you doing with my brothers cell phone?"

The woman's voice sounded very annoyed.

"Well it's a good thing you called Mr. Kaiba. Mokuba has been getting phone calls at all hours of the day from his friends and he's telling me it's you. I had enough today when he came to first period late and confiscated it."

Seto thought back in the last week to see how many times he'd called to check up on him and cringed.

"Well Mrs. Kira, I'm afraid Mokuba was telling the truth. You see I'm in Tokyo for a few weeks and I've never left him alone before."

There was a silence on the other end followed by a rustling of papers and the woman cleared her throat.

"Mr. Kaiba. Do you realize you have called during nearly every period of every day, for the last week? I have a record of how many times this phone has rang since last Monday. Eighteen Mr. Kaiba, eighteen class interruptions."

Seto gave a sigh.

"I'm very sorry Mrs. Kira. I won't call during class again unless it's an emergency."

The teacher gave an exasperated sigh.

"Now perhaps you'll allow me to resume teaching last period. Mokuba will have his phone back this after noon."

Seto absentmindedly nodded.

"What about his grades, is he doing okay?"

There was a long pause and Seto could hear her tapping her foot before she spoke again.

"All A's Mr. Kaiba."

Seto Smiled.

"Yeah, that's my little brother. Thank you."

The woman gave another sigh.

"You're welcome. Goodbye."

And they hung up.

Seto stretched out on his bed, temporarily forgetting About Isis until she began to talk in her sleep.

Mumbling was more like it and Seto only caught a few words about Egypt.

He sat up and watched her for a moment.

She had a soft smile and was curled so tightly into the blankets that only her face was visible.

He suddenly found himself staring at her.

'I wonder...'

Subconsciously he ran his tongue over his lips as he moved slowly to her side, the look of a wild animal in his eyes.

'If she would wake up if I kissed her.'

He sat side her and gently pulled a loch of her hair up to his lips.

It smelled like lavender and he started to get butterflies in his stomach.

All of his senses urged him to lean forward and kiss her but his mind screamed against it.

'This is wrong. I shouldn't be sitting here...but I can only move my fingertips over her hair. It's like silk. She's...she's...hypnotic.'

He closed his eyes and stood, walking back over to his bed.

Pulling open the drawer by it he grabbed a change of clothes and took off his watch.

' I can't do this. I have to get rid of her as soon as I can. I can't fall in love again."

He gathered up his extra clothes and went into the bathroom.

After undressing he stepped under the warm water and closed his eyes.

His tight muscles relaxed under the heat and he let a soft sigh escape his lips as he allowed the water to pour down over his head and shoulders.

After a moment he got an idea.

A plain bath was unlike him but he was tense.

Not only from his want of the beauty in the next room, but also from the business that wasn't going as smoothly as he had wanted it to.

After filling the tub he stretched out on his back, pulling his towel up to his head as a pillow.

* * *

Seto found himself sitting in a bubble bath suddenly.

Candles were strewn about the dark room.

There was that scent again.

Lavenders.

He breathed in deeply and suddenly felt a pair of soft hands gently begin to massage his shoulders and a sweet voice spoke in his ear.

"You fell asleep. I didn't realize I had that much power over you."

He smirked and reached a bubble-covered hand up to the face and turned to kiss her.

Their lips met softly at first but soon Seto's kiss became a breathtakingly passionate one.

He leaned back slightly and looked into her face.

Isis's eyes slid open sensually as she caught her breath and looked into his eyes.

"Why did you stop?"

He smiled and nipped at her bottom lip playfully.

"To make you ask why."

Before she could answer his lips covered hers again.

He ran his fingers through her hair let her gasp for breath.

He sighed her name as he slipped the sleeve off her shoulder and caressed the soft skin there.

"Isis."

She stared into his eyes and ran her thumb across his lips softly.

"Seto."

Suddenly the light came on, the candles as well as the woman disappeared, and he heard a knock on the door.

Looking at the water in bewilderment he watched the soft white bubbles fade away.

He jumped as another knock came, followed by a concerned voice.

"Seto, are you okay? I thought I heard you moaning."

Seto was very glad she wasn't really in the room because his cheeks had become beat red and he managed to choke out an answer.

"I fell asleep, I must have been dreaming."

There was a pause before Isis spoke in a voice that made him cringe.

"About...me?"

For the life of him he couldn't find one word to say in response to that.

'Good one Seto, really, I'm sure she believed every word.'

He gave a groan inwardly and tossed his towel back onto the counter before sinking completely under the water.

Momentarily forgetting he was underwater he opened his eyes when he heard the door.

'Oh god I forgot to lock it!'

He sprang out of the water and managed to throw on the towel just before she opened it all the way.

"I was just getting out."

His answer was a little too quick to be comfortable and he felt himself flush again as she giggled.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried about you. You've been in here at least four hours...and then about fifteen minutes ago you started moaning so..."

He suddenly turned away.

"Well I assure you I'm fine but I really should get dressed now."

She gave a startled yelp and covered her eyes.

"I'm so sorry!"

And to his relief she was gone, closing the door.

He sank onto the side of the tub with a sigh and unplugged the drain.

'How old am I again? That was the most school-boyish thing to do. I'm a grown man. So a woman walked in and saw me in my towel, it could've been worse...'

* * *

Okay longer chapter this time. Please review! 


End file.
